A known 2WD-4WD changeover control device as illustrated in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho. 64 (1998)-85839 or Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. Hei. 7 (1995)-179133 includes a housing having a wall, and a shaft rotatably supported to the wall of the housing and linked continually to a 2WD-4WD changeover member of a transfer and driving mechanism for driving the shaft via a spring.
Generally speaking, such a 2WD-4WD changeover control device is provided with an indicator indicating whether the transfer is in the two wheel drive mode or the four wheel drive mode, and a switch is used for controlling the indicator. The switch is a commercially available one and is operated by a cam on a shift fork shaft. However, the use of such a switch is not particularly desirable from the standpoint of reducing cost and production weight.
A need thus exists for a 2WD-4WD changeover control device that is less costly and lighter in weight.